Sasuke's Awakening
by Hikari Ayame
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke unleashes his Sharingan on Zabuza and Haku


Naruto Fan Fiction

Chapter One: Sasuke's Awakening

"Naruto, you loser, wake up."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, go get Sakura too."

"S-Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"It's time to go! Come on! We're days behind the others."

"Can we eat first?"

"We have nothing to eat. Go get Sakura!"

"Alright!"

Naruto steadily climbed down the tree into the pool of the darkness. It must've been five o'clock in the morning, at least. Naruto scratched his head in confusion as to where Sakura slept, being dead last in the academy himself he was oblivious to the fact that someone was watching him.

His fingers slipped and his balance thrown. Naruto quickly stabbed a kunai into the tree and stopped his free fall. His breath quickened as he regained his balance, "why does Sasuke have to pick the tallest tree!" cried Naruto.

"SAKUR—!" Naruto shouted unknowingly, only to be interrupted by Sasuke who quickly threw his hand over Naruto's big mouth.

"Shut up! Listen."

"To what?"

"Don't you sense something out there?" Sasuke asked with a solemn look in his eyes. Naruto returned the serious look and became still.

"HEY!"

Naruto fell over as Sasuke stayed still. Sakura was right behind them. "I couldn't sleep all night worrying about you Sasuke!" Sakura's evil mind-SPENDING IT WITH NARUTO!

Sasuke said stolidly, "I think you killed Naruto." Naruto quickly awoke, "NO WAY! I'M ALIVE BELIEVE IT!" "Damn..." said Sakura in a hushed voice.

Huff "So what are you guys doing? It's early," said Sakura. "Sasuke felt a 'presence' around here," laughed Naruto. Sakura blinked, "really? What was it Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes boggled as Sakura took interest.

Sasuke finally spoke in a different tone, "a person. A Jounin is out there." Sakura moved back, "Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke replied, "no, a different Jounin. They're from a different country." "THEY?" shouted Naruto.

Suddenly a shurinken flew in the air. The flight was finished when it collided into a tree. Sasuke breathed, "SHURINKEN NO JUTSU..." He grabbed onto Sakura and Naruto and jumped into the bushes. Ninjas in battle were to keep hidden, very well. Naruto whispered, "SASUKE! WE CAN TOTALLY TAKE THEM WHOEVER THEY ARE! BELIEVE IT! WE CAN USE KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! THEY CAN'T TAKE US ALL ON!" Sakura kicked Naruto, "you idiot! Sasuke can win all by himself!" Naruto sighed in despair. Sakura was only interested in Sasuke.

Suddenly a mist came about. "MOMOCHI ZABUZA!" Sasuke said silently. Naruto suddenly jumped out from the bushes and screamed, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" and with that nearly a thousand shadow clones of Naruto appeared. "IDIOT!" whispered Sasuke who had Sakura gripping him tightly. "This is not good," breathed Sasuke, his eyes were panning the whole scene. "Is it really Zabuza?" questioned Sakura wondering what Sasuke was thinking. "...and Haku."

Suddenly hundreds of senbons came flying in the air, each stabbing into each Naruto. After moments of pain the Narutos disappeared for the jutsu was released. "NARUTO!" screamed Sasuke flying out of the bushes and protecting his comrade. The senbons pierced into Sasuke's skin, each holding in place. "SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Naruto staring into Sasuke's back. "Naruto, you loser, run..." Sasuke spoke with such weakness Naruto couldn't do anything but stare in shock.

Haku and Kabuza appeared in with the mist. Kabuza gave a light sneer and positioned his chopping blade. "BASTARDS!" shouted Sasuke with all his might. Naruto was still behind him, amazed. "So the Uchiha heir hasn't had enough yet?" spoke Haku. Kabuza hollered, "why don't you show us your famous Sharingan!" Haku threw more senbons aimed at Sasuke who took it effortless, but then showed weakness. Moments later he fell to the ground, embedded with needles all over him. "SASUKE!" shouted Naruto crawling to his aid. "SASUKE GET UP! WE CAN FIGHT THEM! SASUKE! SASUKE!"

Haku tossed in more senbons, this time they were flying to Naruto who was still preoccupied with watching over Sasuke. "AH!" screamed Naruto in pain. Sasuke could only stare at his teammate for he was too weak himself. "N...Naruto..."

SASUKE'S MIND:

"_You and I are unique brothers...to surpass your own limits, you and I should stay together. Even if you hate me. "_

"_You too, can awaken the same Mangekyou Sharingan as me. But, there is a requirement...you must kill your closest friend."_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM NOT YOUR PUPPET!

REALITY:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sasuke getting up. A haze followed him as his Sharingan was being released upon his hatred for his brother and the cries of his teammate. His eyes blazed up and the markings on him revealed themselves. "Ah...the Uchiha Sharingan," laughed Kabuza. "FIGHT ME," shouted Sasuke. "KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" The grand fireball came but Kabuza dodged it with ease, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? THIS WILL END EASILY THEN UCHIHA! KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!" The thick mist came over the area once more blinding everything in sight.

"Let's play hide and seek shall we?" hollered Kabuza disappearing into the mist. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, "S-S-Sasuke?" "Naruto?" replied Sasuke looking around, then down to find Naruto holding onto his shoe.

At the open spot Kabuza flew in with his blade charging it at Sasuke. Sasuke, with his Sharingan, detected it and repelled him with force. Sasuke thrusted at Kabuza with speed and grabbed the blade, along with Kabuza, tossing him across the open area. Haku stood still, "such power, so fast." Kabuza got up and dusted his clothing, "THAT WAS NOTHING." Kabuza disappeared once again into the mist for round two.

Haku shot more senbons at Sasuke. Sasuke sensed the feeling and jumped from tree to tree to dodge them. "He truly does have power," whispered Haku. Haku stared at Naruto who was still on the ground barely moving, "and he does the same for his weak friend."

Suddenly Sasuke flew like a bullet towards Haku, "SOFUUSHASEN NO TACHI!" The Sharingan windmill appeared as Sasuke laughed running towards Haku, "what? Foolish! HiJutsu, Makyou Hyoushou!" suddenly twelve mirrors appeared all with Haku standing in them, the mirrors repelled Sasuke's attacks. He was then tossed into the air.

"Sasuke...don't go too far..." breathed Naruto.

Sasuke panned the forest, then stared at his hand at what he has become. "This power...IS NOTHING." Kabuza came into distance once again running until it was the perfect time. With a straight face he shoved his blade into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke coughed blood but that wouldn't stop him, he immediately grabbed the end of the blade and threw it aside grabbing Kabuza and forcefully throwing him into the hard, dry dirt. Kabuza struggled and then pulled out a kunai on Sasuke. "SOFUUSHASEN NO TACHI!" Sasuke held the windmill at Kabuza's backside, without struggling...he was smiling.

"SASUKE!"

"...?"

It was Sakura running from the bushes, tears streaming down her face. She ran to Sasuke and hugged him. "Please stop it!" she cried. "PLEASE!" She held onto Sasuke who then dropped the windmill. "Please! Help Naruto..."

Please...Naruto...

SASUKE'S MIND:

"_MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I LIKE CUP RAMEN! What I even like more is the restaurant ramen Iruka Sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the cup ramen to cook! MY DREAM IS TO SURPASS HOKAGE! And then...have all of the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" _

REALITY:

From the eyes of Naruto, and the tears in Sakura's face the Sharingan slowly disappeared off of Sasuke's body, but Sakura did not lighten her grip on Sasuke. Sakura kept on crying, "please..." Sasuke hesitated then released the weakened man. "YOU'LL BE SORRY UCHIHA! NEXT TIME." shouted Kabuza running into the mist with Haku. They were off once again.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry..." said Sakura later that afternoon washing Sasuke's wounds. "But I had to. Didn't you see the looks on their faces? They were terrified." He did not speak a word since the battle he did not win.

The three sat by the river as Naruto tried catching fish for lunch, the fire was roaring but it had nothing to cook. Naruto's clothes were sewn up badly and hung on fishing wire which were tied onto neighboring trees. The senbon needles were saved for later use.

Bubbles appeared on the surface of the water then Naruto jumped out, "WEE!" he shouted with three fishes in his hands, "I CALL THE FATTEST FISH!" Sasuke made no difference but Sakura laughed with glee. The water sparkled as the sun shined upon it, not a Jounin or Genin in sight.

After minutes of cooking and Naruto drooling over the fire the fish were cooked and ready to eat. "Here Sasuke," said Sakura handing him a hot fish. Sasuke looked at it and grabbed it, he was ravenous but barely showing it. Naruto ferociously ate his fish _like a fox_, "I'M STARVING!"

"Naruto, don't be stupid," said Sasuke finally. Sakura and Naruto paused and stared at Sasuke. "Sasuke?" asked Naruto wearily. Sasuke looked down to hide his face, "it's just..." Sakura moved closer, "what?"

"You know that person I've wanted to kill?"

Naruto gulped, _oh my God it better not be me._

"It's my brother. _Uchiha Itachi_."

Naruto sighed and responded, "who's I-Haucht-Chi?" Sakura hit Naruto with a rock abruptly, "IT'S I-TACH-HI!" Sasuke flinched, "he's my brother and the one I want to kill."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"He killed my family."

"Does he hold Sharingan too?"

"Yes. I am the only one left of our clan. I have come here so I can learn how to beat him."

"Is he a Jounin?"

"Don't worry Sasuke...you'll beat him," encouraged Sakura.


End file.
